


Id: Comfort

by GrimoireJ



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Femsub, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Light Bondage, MILFs, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Naked Female Clothed Male, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Panty Gags, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, purely self-indulgent, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimoireJ/pseuds/GrimoireJ
Summary: After the defeat of Velezark, the Royal Family of Aytolis allows their otherworldly allies to rest before they return to their worlds. Queen Yelena wants to thank one Ylissean Tactician in particular. Preferably alone, at night, in her chambers.
Relationships: Yuana | Yelena/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Id: Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, uh, it's been awhile, huh? 
> 
> I had this draft started last year around the Holiday season, and got about halfway through before writers block kicked in. Then school started, and I just kept putting it off. Then I wrote the second half in one night just a few days ago. I don't get it either. For now, here's Robin banging an underrated MILF. Because Yelena from Warriors is criminally underrated. 
> 
> Fire Emblem is owned by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

Everything seemed to have finished before it even started. Gristonne was defeated, Velezark was dead, and soon everyone had to leave. Not right away, but soon. Queen Yelena and the Royal Twins had offered warriors from other worlds a few extra days of rest before heading back to their worlds. Everyone had accepted the gracious offer, and the night had gone by with a grand feast.

After the feast, Cordelia and Tharja had retired to bed early. Robin had stayed up to a bit to speak with Chrom, Marth, and Lyn, before they all went to bed as well. Robin would have joined them, had Yelena hadn’t gotten to him first with a cryptic message that quickly made itself clear:

Come to the Queen’s Chambers.

Robin had done just that. When he was outside Yelena’s quarters, located at the highest point she would use to address all of Aytolis, he gave a small, firm knock.

“Your Majesty?”

“Please come in.”

Robin did just that, gingerly sticking his head through the gap between the wall and reinforced door. His eyes quickly widened when he saw the Aytolis’ sovereign sitting on her bed, clad in nothing but the pale yellow gown usually worn over her dress. Said dress was neatly folded on the ground, and on top of it was a set of underwear and a pair of high heeled shoes. Yelena still wore her flower crown and choker necklace, and her braided hair was untouched.

His eyes darted back up to Yelena, who wore an ever-patient smile on her face. “Is something wrong, Robin?”

“N-No, Your Majesty.” Robin said while he slipped inside. He knew exactly where this was going, and if his legs hadn’t moved faster than his thoughts he would’ve turned right around and shut the door behind him. “But if you might permit me to ask… why?”

Yelena kept her smile. “Please, do not hesitate to speak freely. Speak to me as you would your friends or my children.” She looked up as Robin approached. “As for your question, I…” For once, her calm expression changed as she bit her lip in hesitation. “I must admit, I am… quite isolated. Not in a physical way, but emotionally.

“You’re lonely.”

“That’s a blunt but not incorrect way of putting it.” Yelena sighed. “And as for why I picked you in particular?” Robin nodded, silently urging her to continue. “Pardon me if this offends you, but you remind me of my husband.” She smiled nostalgically. “He was a paragon of knighthood, as Rowan has likely mentioned before. Countless times.” A small laugh escaped her lips. “But he was also quite the tactician.”

Robin raised an eyebrow. Neither of the twins had mentioned that. “Oh?”

“Yes.”

“And that’s why you invited me into your chambers, half naked on the bed, and propositioning me. A married man.”

Yelena blushed, but her smile didn’t falter for a second. “One with a mistress.”

“...How do you know that?”

“I honestly wasn’t sure, but thank you for confirming it.” Yelena laughed softly. “I just pieced it together from your behaviour with Miss Tharja and Dame Cordelia.”

Robin raised an eyebrow, still not amused at the Queen’s attitude. “How astute. I wouldn’t call Tharja a mistress however. We’re all rather close.” 

Despite his attempts to remain calm, Robin’s hands were shaking. Not out of fear, but of suspense. Yelena was clearly offering herself to him, and he WANTED to take her up on the offer. But this was too risky. As a tactician, it scared him, but a primal side of his heart inside wanted to take control. And the primal side of his was overruling any attempts by the rational side of his brain.

“I could tell.” Yelena said softly. “I only ask for one small favor, as humbly as I could. Robin… for one night, please. Take me. I want to feel the warmth of somebody. You were the most plausible candidate.” 

She shifted in her spot, allowing the gown to slowly fall back. It had already been obvious that the Queen possessed a gifted figure, an hourglass figure with long, shapely legs and generous bust. The gown drifted back to reveal nipples that were already semi-erect, much like the feeling in his trousers. Yelena’s smile was like a siren’s song calling out to him, and slowly he found himself shuffling forwards.

Robin mulled over all the options. “I’ll accept your offer, Yelena.” The Queen was about to respond, but he held up a finger.

“But it will be on my terms.”

***

Yelena laid nude on the bed, looking up at the tactician binding her . Numerous silk scarves coiled over her bare body, the gown and crown tossed to the side next to her folded clothes. Her arms were bound in a box shape behind her back, pinned down by more wrapped above and below her plump breasts.

“How do you feel?”

“Wonderful.” Yelena shifted around her bindings. “Unexpected, but wonderful.” Her motherly legs were left unbound, allowing them to curl up and a playfully guarded position. Already Robin could see her excitement was beginning to stain the sheets.

While Robin preferred real ropes, scarves were probably best for a newcomer like the queen. Though considering the birth of Rowan and Lianna, in addition to the forward nature of her request, the bondage was likely the only thing that was new to her.

“I feel like quite the damsel in distress.” Yelena giggled.

“I suppose that would make me the evil archmage?” Robin couldn’t help but go along with the joke.

“With your magical prowess, I believe so.” The Queen agreed. “And if I were the fair damsel… then would it not be time for you too… do what you want with me?”

As soon as she said that, something… carnal awakened within the tactician. With Yelena’s innocent yet sultry and inviting smile in his eyes, in addition to her inviting body, nothing else mattered. 

“I do.” 

With that, Robin placed his hands on Yelena’s shoulders, moved them up to her head, cupping it in his palms with her cheeks cradled between his thumbs, and leaned in to place his lips upon the queen’s. Said kiss was quickly reciprocated, with Yelena pushing her head forth to meet Robin’s lips.

Her kiss was soft to touch and peachy to taste, no doubt the result of several hours worth of bathing and a balanced application of imported perfumes and gels. Yelena’s natural beauty and sweetness radiated from her touch, all accentuated by the queenly benefits of her station.

The sweetness was intoxicating, but now it was time to add some salt.

“Open your mouth.” Robin ordered upon breaking away from their kiss. “This’ll be the only thing you’re using it for today.” He smiled, then began to unbuckle his belt.

Yelena slyly tilted her head, a playful smile on her face. “You’re going to gag me after this?”

“You sound surprised.” With the seat of his pants open, Robin placed a bare hand on top of her head. His shaft stood proud and free right in front of Yelena’s lips, prime for the taking. The queen wasted no time accepting the cock and letting it infiltrate her mouth, easily letting it slide down into her throat. “Oooohhh…”

Yelena gagged slightly while taking in his shaft, but otherwise went right to work on the length. Robin had one hand on top of her head as the other gripped the side of her head, cupping her cheek in his hand. He guided her movements while she slithered his tongue across his veiny cock, combining it with bucking his hips forwards and dipping the tip further down her throat.

“Ulg, ulg…”

“Ah… you’re… you’re good at this…”

“Huhullllllllll…” Yelena gagged, looking up with an almost amused look in her crystal blue eyes. Robin swore she winked at him. In response, he thrusts his hips forward while pulling Yelena’s head in, forcing her to kiss the base of his shaft. “Mmffff!”

“Oooooohhhhhh…” Robin breathed, moving his hips slightly to further draw out the pleasurable feeling Yelena’s soft lips sent throughout his body. He slowly sat down, taking the queen with him. 

Yelena soon felt herself falling forwards, now laying on her stomach while continuing to pleasure Robin’s shaft. “Hmmmm!” She moaned, continuing to look up at him with an indescribable look. It was much too enticing, too… inviting.

“Keep sucking.” Robin grunted, no, ordered. The grip on the queen’s head became tighter while he bobbed her head up and down his shaft with little rhyme or reason in regard to speed. He could still see Yelena’s charming expression despite the way her face stretched to accommodate the meat in her mouth, and despite his attempts to make her crumble. 

Why did he want to make her “crumble?” There was something naughty inside of her, hidden by the serene, queenly expression she always wore. It only came out in their pre-bondage banter, and for whatever reason, the desire for dominance overrode both Robin’s logic and heart. He wanted her to beg. Drop the mask. Something. 

Whatever it was, it scared Robin. But only partially, in the back of his mind. In hindsight.

“Egh… uh…” Regardless, Robin soon found himself ready to burst at any moment. Yelena was experienced, and she soon found what made him purr: deepthroating his entire cock while pleasuring the length with her tongue, all while flashing him submissive yet playful looks. “Ahhh… Your Maj… Yelena...” He grunted. 

Yelena knew exactly what he was trying to say. She tasted the precum beginning to form on his tip, and the way Robin’s cock buckled in her mouth meant that the pressure was steadily building up. The queen stopped moving her head, resting her lips right on Robin’s base. She moved them as best she could in a way that made it seem like she was kissing the tactician’s crotch, all while simultaneously moving her tongue to massage his thick cock. 

Robin was floored by the queen’s expertise. His legs suddenly felt like they were made of lead, making him all the more thankful that he was sitting down. He gripped the sheets with one hand, and in a final display of dominance, shoved Yelena’s head down with the other. “Ah… AHHH!”

His hips bucked up, shooting a load right down her throat. For her part, Yelena was excellent at clean-up. She didn’t miss a beat while slurping up every last bit of cum and keeping it all in her mouth. Robin’s cock practically sparkled in the moonlight when she pulled up, looked up at his eyes, and swallowed the concoction of saliva and semen in one gulp.

“Well? Was I a good, helpless damsel?” Yelena asked.

Robin breathed, and helped Yelena get back on her knees. “Very much so.” He leaned forwards to plant a kiss on her cheek. He then shuffled over to her behind, moving down to kiss her neck while his hands began playing with her lovely breasts. Not as toned as Cordelia, or as lively as Tharja’s, but they still felt like playing with two decent sized mounds of bread dough.

“Ooohhhhhh…” Yelena mouthed, leaning against the tactician and submitting to his whims. She was done being coy. She wanted him. Every last inch of her wanted him. “Ah… I… this feels wonderful…”

“Does it now?” Robin whispered into her ear, then reached down. Before she knew it, two fingers entered her womanhood, eliciting a moan from the queen. “Do I hear a beg from Aytolis’ fair Queen Yelena?” He teased. He had already located the little nub inside of her, and purposefully danced his fingers around it to make her dance in his grasp.

Yelena’s breaths became more and more strained, and she bit her bottom lip. “AHH! Oh… Enough with the bedroom talk! I submit to you, Robin. Do with me as you want!” She moaned, jumping slightly when her left nipple was pinched between Robin’s deft fingers.

With that admission, Yelena had awakened Robin’s dormant dominance. With a smirk crossing his lips, Robin grabbed her by the cheeks in one hand while plunging his fingers deeper with the other. “As you wish, Yelena.” 

Yelena’s eyes widened when Robin began to finger her center of pleasure. “Ah! Please! Right there! Oooh!” Now only his middle finger reached her nub, which was more than enough. Yelena leaned forwards, unable to support herself amidst all the pleasure shooting throughout her body. “Robin! Oh Robin! NNgh.. Please… Don’t… stop?” Her begging fell on deft ears, as Robin did stop just as cum began to leak onto his fingers. Without a word, the tactician grabbed her discarded panties and shoved them into her half-open mouth.

“Shhhh…” He lovingly hissed into her ear, slowing withdrawing his fingers to let her juices linger around her lips. “Don’t even think about spitting it out.” The queen nodded while her partner grabbed one last scarf and stretched it in his hands. Robin pulled the long silk scarf between Yelena’s teeth, and wrapped both ends around her head and through the gap. Once the ends were short enough, they were tightly knotted behind her head.

“Mmmmmm…” Yelena slouched while still somehow retaining the last bits of her queenly demeanor. With the loss of her voice, she knew she was truly in Robin’s grasp, and there was nothing she could do about it.

The thought made the queen excited to no end.

Robin leaned forwards along with Yelena, cupping her cheeks between his thumb and index finger like a merchant examining a fine jewel. “Are you still feeling… needy?” Yelena nodded quickly. Her body refused to let her forget how close to bursting she was. “Then allow me to finish the job. I hope my little bait-and-switch didn’t completely whittle down your defenses.”

Yelena was tilted forward until she was face down on the bed, ass propped up in offering. Robin removed the last bits of clothing he had on and held his shaft poised for penetration. The queen was shaking in anticipation, breathing gagged breaths softly into the sheets. She looked over her shoulder as best she could, catching the smallest glimpse of Robin’s dominant smirk.

“HmmmmmMMMMMMMMFFFF!” A pleasurable pain quickly shot through Yelena’s rectum. Robin entered her queenly passages, with Yelena’s prior experience quickly making itself known. The blond man had no issue pushing his entire shaft into her regal exit. 

Putting his hand on Yelena’s hips, Robin began to thrust. First a few little ones to establish a rhythm and test the waters. Then, he ramped it up. Yelena’s back curled in delight as she felt her ass molded like wet sand between Robin’s fingers. Bare flesh pounded against another, the slapping thrusts accompanied only by their moans of delight.

“Gmds, ymsh… MHH! YMSH!” Yelena’s happy moans were muffled by the gag and the thick blankets. Her mind entered a state of bliss she had not felt in a long, long time. 

Robin reached down and grabbed Yelena by the braids of her hair, pulling up like a houndmaster dealing with a particularly rowdy dog. The scales had tipped entirely within his favor. He had total control.

“Ha… ha… haaaa…” Robin groaned, gripping his willing queen’s asscheek hard enough to turn it red. He had no quip or warning ready for when he released. Just a small gasp for breath before Yelena felt a sticky liquid pour down her ass.

Yelena slumped forwards in an ungraceful position, legs spread apart while semen dripped from between her cheeks. “Hmmmmmmm…”

Her partner merely helped roll her over and removed the gag from her mouth. “Was that to your liking, Yelena?”

“Oh, Robin… yes…” The queen panted, slowly regaining her breath. “I had a wonderful time… I wish you could stay for longer, but I do not wish to impede much longer.”

“That, and increase the risk of being caught.” Robin added. “Let me untie you and-”

“No. Loosen my bindings so that I may escape on my own. I want to stay like this for a while longer.” Yelena’s queenly smile returned, albeit with a little bit of playfulness. “And if I may, could you please tie my legs together?”

“You’re an interesting queen.” Robin couldn’t help but smile. “I suppose you’ll hide underneath the covers?”

“Correct. And one last thing… Look underneath my bed. You will find one other thing I need.”

The tactician paused, internally theorizing what she could be talking about. It was likely something kinky, but he wouldn’t know for sure until he found out. And lo and behold, when he looked underneath, he found a pair of phallic-shaped objects carved from ivory, and a jar of oil. “I believe I know where these go. But before I do, would you prefer to be gagged again?”

“I would indeed.” Yelena nodded happily.

With a “very well,” Robin began to loosen Yelena’s bindings so she could free herself. He also crossed her ankles before using yet another scarf to bind them. Retrieving the saliva-soaked panties, he held them in front of the queen’s mouth, silently asking for her to open. When the queen did, he pushed it past her teeth and reapplied the scarf around her mouth. 

Yelena then bent her knees, giving Robin free access to both of her lower holes. Taking both phallic objects, he dipped them in the oil, giving them a glistening sheen. 

“Ready?” He asked. Yelena nodded with a muffled moan of approval, and Robin inserted the first object into her womanhood. “Rmmmmm…” Yelena flushed slightly, breathing in deeply through her nose. Robin then rolled the queen onto her side, her round ass facing him. The second object easily slid into her rectum, stopped by the little guard handle near the bottom. 

With both her holes fully stuffed, Yelena was content. Robin laid her on her side, placed a pillow underneath her head, and pulled the blankets up over her bound body. “Tnk ymm…” She moaned happily, suddenly feeling rather sleepy with everything over and done with.

“If there’s nothing else I can do for you, I’ll be on my way.” Robin said, standing up. He turned away, stood up, and headed to the door. As he slowly open it to check for any would-be sightseers, he heard one final moan from the queen.

“Gmmdnmmght, Rmmbn.”

“...Goodnight, Yelena.”

And with that, Robin shut the door behind him, as if their little escapade had never happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually thought about making it yet another Robin threesome, this time with Lianna and Yelena, but I decided to just go for Yelena. And yes, they would have gone all the way. Warriors has some great opportunities for crossover smut, and adding more ladies to Robin's list. I definitely want to revisit it some time in the future.
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
